Tom, Dean, and Harry
by PinkSakuraPetals
Summary: Dean only feels alive when he's being used. WARNING: Domestic violence.


**Title:** Tom, Dick Dean, and Harry  
**Author:** PinkSakuraPetals  
**Fandoms:** Supernatural/Any (My Bloody Valentine)  
**Pairing/character:** Dean Winchester/Tom Hanniger(/alternate personality!Harry Warden)  
**Rating:** FRAO  
**Word Count:** 744  
**Prompt:** Dean only feels alive when he's being used.  
**Kink:** Masochism  
**Notes/Warnings:** Written for rounds_of_kink: round 14. Also, **domestic violence**.

* * *

Dean loved Tom Hanniger and Harry Warden. Tom was gentle and kind and loving. He took him to dinner and cuddled with him on the couch. Tom took care of his every need. It was very nice, but Dean always felt like something was missing when he was with Tom.

And then Tom's eyes would harden and Harry would come out. Harry was hard on him, tough to please and tougher to gain forgiveness from. The smallest thing set him off and Dean bore the brunt of his anger. And he loved it. Every punch, every kick, every time he was penetrated without preparation, Dean felt loved needed. Harry needed him to get rid of his anger, to calm himself so that Tom could come out again.

Dean found himself purposely angering Tom, trying to draw Harry out. He left dirty dishes in the sink, forgot to do the laundry. And when Tom found out, Harry showed up and Dean was needed again.

He was tied down to the bed, metal handcuffs biting into his wrists unforgivingly. Harry stood over him, just within his peripheral vision. He was as naked as Dean, and just as aroused. A sharp whistle cut through the air and Dean jolted as a switch cracked on his ass, hissed at the intense pain the smack brought. His ass was covered in thin red mark, some raised high and colored almost purple. He would have lost his load long before, except Harry saw fit to fix a cock ring on him, so tight it was almost too much.

"You promise not to do it again?" Harry cracked him over the ass three times in rapid succession. Dean yelped.

He was pushing it, but he shook his head. "Fuck you, Harry. You're not the boss of me. You can't tell me what to do." He was rewarded with a series of whips that felt never ending. Harry had a lot of stamina, and could smack his ass black and blue long before his arm got tired. Dean cried out each time the switch hit. Every inch of his rear was covered in welts, and each hit hurt so bad it felt like fire. Finally, Dean cracked and let out a sob. "Okay, okay, I promise! Please, Harry, please stop." Harry stopped, but only after doling out a dozen more hits.

Without letting Dean recover his breath, Harry climbed up on the bed and pulled him up by his hips. Harry ran his hands over his ass, each pass of the callused hands bringing a pain so sharp it nearly made Dean black out. Harry opened his burning cheeks with one hand and guided his cock into his with the other. He didn't stop to allow Dean to get used to being stretched without prepping. As soon as his hips met Dean's hot cheeks, he pulled out to thrust in just as roughly.

It hurt. God did it hurt, and if Dean was weaker now would be the time when a safe word would be used. Except they weren't playing, and there was no safe word, so Dean knelt there, tied to the bed and took it, crying out with each push and pull. All the while, his cock stayed hard. He was needed by someone, he was useful. When Harry's rhythm stuttered and Dean felt hot warmth rush into him, he fell over the edge too, cock ring still wrapped around his base. Harry's weight fell on his back and Dean's arms couldn't hold the both of them up. He groaned as his ass was pressed on, the constant pressure increasing the sting. He knew better than to try to get up, though, at least until he was sure Tom was back.

A few minutes later, the body on top of him shifted and hard, warm arms wrapped around him. Tom nuzzled his ear and placed a soft kiss to his neck. "I love you Dean."

Dean allowed Tom to roll him over, tried to hide the grimace on his face when his rear came in contact with the sheets below. Tom saw it, though, and he gave him a gentle smile and a peck on the cheek. "Stay here, I'll go get you an ice pack."

As Tom left the room, Dean felt the emptiness in his chest grow again. Tom was back, which meant Harry didn't need him. Dean wondered what he could do next to bring Harry out.


End file.
